Books and Sisters
by TheBlueCabinet
Summary: The plan worked perfectly.


**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Aries. Reading Parentage might make this easier to understand maybe probably not.**

Scorpius Malfoy was bored. It was the summer before his first year at Hogwarts and he was excited to leave home. The classes all seemed interesting especially the flying lesson the first years get. He loved Quidditch and hoped to try out for Chaser for his house team. Of course his sister crushed his spirit by saying how rare it is for a second year to get on the team and was sent to her room by Mum.

Normally when Scorpius is bored, he liked to annoy Aries to quench is amusement. Since Aries was sent to her room, he ended up on the floor of the sitting room staring at the ceiling. He saw Dad walk into the room out of the corner of his eye. Scorpius turned his head towards his father and saw him look down at him.

Draco sighed. "Nothing is going to happen by you laying on the floor."

Scorpius stared back at the ceiling. "I know. I just don't know what to do."

"You can either read, study, or clean the mess you call a room," said Draco.

"But, I don't want to do any of that," Scorpius whined.

Draco smiled. "Too bad. I gave you options and you can take them or be bored for the rest of the day."

Scorpius huffed. "Fine."

Scorpius got off the floor and trudged down the numerous hallways towards his room. He stopped in front of Aries door and listened. He could hear her chanting at her book about how stupid the choice one of the characters made.

"Couldn't she see how stupid that was?! "

"You know, sister dear, you're talking to a book right?"

Aries wretched open the door holding a Muggle book in her hands.

"What do you want?" She scowled.

"Just on my way to go clean my room." Scorpius smiled a troublemaking smile.

Aries snorted. "As if. You'll probably end up laying on our bed whining about how boring your life is."

Scorpius crossed his arms. "Whatever. Its not my fault Dad gives awful fun things to do."

Aires rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just go away and sulk somewhere else."

Scorpius glared at the now closed door to Aries room and stomped down the hall into his very messy room. His bed had clean laundry that had to be put away. His floor was covered by dirty laundry that never made to the hamper and his Hogwarts stuff. His dresser and desk were covered with parchment and random rocks he had found in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Maybe he really did need to clean his room.

He refolded the clean laundry and placed it into the respective drawers of his dresser. The dirty laundry made it into the hamper where the house elf picked it up a couple minutes later. So far you could actually see the beige carpeting and the emerald bedspread. His dark oak desk was visible after the useless pieces of parchment were thrown out. He flopped back onto his bed and was back to square one. He was bored. He couldn't read for he already read everything interesting, including his new Hogwarts books. Studying was a no go for his mum made him study at the beginning of summer using Aries' old books. Until an idea struck him. He could actually do his most favorite thing to pass time. Annoy Aries.

A plan began to formulate in his mind that would probably get him in trouble. What else was new? He jumped out of bed and walked to Aires closed door. He knocked three times.

Aries opened the door. "Anything you need?"

She was holding her book in her hand. Perfect.

Scorpius shuffled his feet. "Um, I was wondering if you could let me borrow Athena for an important message."

Step one was going perfectly. Lie to Aries about using her brown owl to leave her unguarded and vulnerable. Starting with Step Two.

Aries cautiously opened the door a little wider. "Fine."

Scorpius walked through the door and into his sister's very clean room. The beige carpet was visible. Her light blue bed spread was made neatly with white pillows at the head. The oak bookshelves and desk her meticulous and not one thing was out of place. Her owl, Athena, was perched in her cage that was one Aries nightstand. The book was one the bed. Scorpius carefully walked over to the book while her back was turned and quickly swiped it. Aries turned around.

"Thank you for the book. I will gladly take my prize and leave," Scorpius said a bit cocky.

"Give that to me," Aries demanded.

Scorpius put on a faux thinking face. "How about, no." Scorpius turned on his heel and ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Get back here you twerp!" Aries shrieked.

Scorpius ran as fast as he could through the halls of the Manor. He could hear his sister's angry shouting as she was running after him.

"Give me back my book right now, Scorpius Malfoy, or you'll regret it!"

He didn't answer. He kept on running and, unknowingly, ran into the sitting room where their mum and dad were sitting quietly, their conversation interrupted.

Aries followed him into the sitting room and surprised Scorpius by putting him into a headlock, also not knowing that their parent were watching them.

Aries spoke with her voice dangerously low. "Give it to me."

"No." Scorpius felt brave today.

Her grip on him tightened. _"Give. It. Back."_

He gulped. Aries was really mad, really, really mad. She was going to explode.

Astoria cleared her throat. The two siblings whipped around and Aries immediately let go of Scorpius who dramatically took in big gulps of air.

"I really curios on why, Aries, you put your brother in a headlock?" Astoria raised a single eyebrow.

Aries crossed her arms and looked to the side. "Scorp took my book."

Astoria hummed. "Is that any reason why you should cut of Scorpius' air circulation?"

Aries mumbled, "No."

This time Draco spoke. "Now Scorpius, why would you take your sister's book in the first place?"

Scorpius looked down. "I was bored."

Draco and Astoria looked at each other. "You both have to prune the gardens tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" They exclaimed.

"But, Mum, I was going to hang out with Freddie tomorrow." Aries threw her arms in the air.

"Then you'll have to cancel and reschedule."

Scorpius pouted. "That's going to take almost the entire day."

"Well too bad for you. You both get punishment for injuring you brother and riling up your sister for your own amusement."

Aries and Scorpius glared at each other. "This is all your fault."

They stomped in two separate directions the book forgotten on the floor of the sitting room.


End file.
